Naruto ALISAR Chronicles
by Ezekiel Zeta Stigma
Summary: After the attempted takeover by Orochimaru, the Hidden Leaf Village is attacked again, this time by a group that calls itself ALISAR. They're not friends, but they say they are not the real enemies. As new players enter the game of cat-&-mouse, and new abilities develop within Squad 7, only one thing is certain...nothing is what it seems.
1. Opening Moves

Naruto

**ALISAR Chronicles**

**Hidden Sand Village**

**3 months ago**

A lone figure dropped onto the outer wall.

"Well, that went well." He stood and checked the pouch tied to his belt. Yes, he hadn't lost it.

"Hey! You lost punk?" Uh oh. He turned round to see a sand ninja carrying a wrapped package.

"Wait, I know you. You're Kankuro, correct?"

"You've done you're homework I see. But tell me two things before I kill you. First, who do you work for? I don't see a headband anywhere and I'm curious. And second, what are you doing here?"

"What! You don't know what is missing from your archives right now?" Kankuro's grew wide at the comment.

"Wha-what are you talking about? I saw you coming from the general library. There is nothing of value in there!"

"Wow! Who knew the Sand would be so dumb not to notice something that's right under there nose. Figures! I mean, seriously, what kind of shinobi are you anyhow? I bet my life I'd win against you in a game of-"

"Razor, shut up."

Kankuro froze, fear creeping into his very soul.

"Oh, hi, Ira, um…" The stranger, Razor, seemed to become nervous all of a sudden, like a naughty school kid facing a principal.

"Shut up," the other voice, Ira, spoke quietly, but with a subtle edge. "You're 60 seconds late, and the last thing we need is for your big mouth to give them something to use."

Kankuro then felt a finger being pressed into his back and Ira saying: "Crack Jutsu" before blacking out.

**Hidden Leaf Village**

**5 days after Orochimaru's takeover attempt**

"What? Already?" Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi were in a office with Iruka and two members of the council (who didn't speak much).

"Yes Naruto," Iruka confirmed. "Despite the village needing repairs, you guys are being sent on a mission."

"But what mission could this be?" Sakura pondered, "What mission could be so important that we are sent during a time of repairs?"

"I'll exsplain," Iruka responded, handing out some papers. "Just this morning, we received a priority-one message from the Hidden Mist Village. Apparently, someone just killed Mei Terumi, their Mizukage."

"WHAT!" All of Squad 7, including Kakashi, exclaimed in surprise.

"Correct. The assassin has been identified as Shadow, a member of an unknown organization. The Hidden Mist has asked for our assistance in tracking him down."

"Did I hear you correctly?" Kakashi asked, "The perpetrator has been identified as 'Shadow'?"

"Yes, he was garbed all in black, used ninjitsu, and he wore no headband to identify his village of origin."

"Huh, that's strange. Why would he start killing ninja leaders for no reason?"

"You sound like you know him Kakashi?"

"Yeah, two years ago. He stole a secret scroll from the Hidden Sand Village. I managed to catch up with him, but he just gave the scroll to me, saying: 'We found what we were looking for.' I ran into him again last year. We chatted a little, but his personality is nothing but that of a serious prankster. Not the kind of person to become an assassin."

"Well, whatever the circumstances, we need to-"

BOOM!

The building shook as an explosion sounded from outside. Iruka jumped to the window and gasped.

"The library! Great, what else can go wrong?"

"That's my cue," said Sasuke, leaping out of his chair and running out the door with Naruto hot on his heels. They raced out into the street to see the library completely ruined. In the middle of the street, while everyone else ran away, two strangers stood. The first was dressed in gray, his head wrapped in a red mask and a purple sash across his waist. He carried a large sword, like the one Zabuza wielded. The other was dressed in an all green ninja uniform and wore a black headband with an unusual sign painted in white. The second also happened to be without a weapon.

"Hey, you two nutheads are in for a big kick-butt session!" Naruto yelled, pointing a finger at them. They turned to them, the first beginning to chuckle to himself.

"Hey, you hear something Ira?"

"Yeah," the other responded with an air of annoyance, "the sound of one of your cousins."

"Excuse me?"

"Our business is done here, lets get back to our brothers."

"Neither of you are going anywhere." The strangers turned round to see Kakashi and Sakura.

"We're cut off bro."

"No duh, Razor, I can see that! You and your big mouth got us in trouble again!"

"Tell me," Kakashi inquired, "are you acquainted with Shadow by any chance?" At this, Razor and Ira's eyes widened in surprise.

"You live up to your reputation Sharingan Kakashi," Ira replied.

"Should we take them then brother?"

"No Razor, this might be the break we were waiting for."

"Ah, I see. You want me to take the loud mouth then?"

"No, just run and your opponent will find you. You still have the scroll right?"

"Course I do," Razor announced, swinging his sword, "I'm ready when you are."

"Good," said Ira, making a sign with his hands. Kakashi lifted his headband to reveal his Sharingan eye while Sasuke activated his own Sharingan.

"Do you two really think you're going to make it out of this?" Naruto taunted, tightening his headband.

"Nope," Ira replied, "just Razor, me, myself, I, and the other me." Everyone froze as Ira spoke, for as he spoke, another Ira seemed to step out of the outline of the first, and another, then finally a third.

"Clones!" Sakura exclaimed.

"My signature technique," Ira announced proudly, "Mirage Jutsu."

**Next chapter - Illusions and a Name**


	2. Illusions and a Name

**ALISAR Chronicles**

**Hidden Leaf Village**

Squad Seven (Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi) were all surprised, especially Kakashi and Sasuke.

"Hey, Uchina," Razor inquired, looking at Sasuke in amusement, his massive sword over his shoulder, "are you sweating? What's the matter, isn't your Sharingan working properly?"

"They're not blind Razor," Ira snapped, "they can see."

Actually, they couldn't. Kakashi and Sasuke looked at each other and had the exact same thought at that moment: What kind of jutsu cannot be detected and analyzed by Sharingan? Meanwhile, Ira's clones were beginning to move around.

"Get going Razor!"

"Right-oh, catch me if you can foxy!" And with that, Razor spun around, throwing shurikan darts at Naruto before leaping on top of a building and escaping.

"Come back here you twerp!" Naruto yelled, racing after him.

"Naruto, wait-oomph!" Sasuke was interrupted by one of Ira's clones.

"Forget it," the clone spoke, "Naruto has the highest stamina of all of you. It's better if you don't slow him down, not that it matters. Razor has a special jutsu of his own, and he has never used it yet during a fight. Today will be a first time in combat, even though it will only be for spite." All the clones then stretched out their arms and legs. "Now then," another clone spoke, "let us begin; shall we."

["For the Love of the Game" - Pillar]

The clones attacked.

Two of the Iras went to Kakashi, the third went to Sakura, and the last continued his initial attack on Sasuke. Kakashi tried to place a paper bomb on one of them but it just went right through him and blasted apart a window. Damn! These two clones acted like their own team. First one would charge in, throw a few punches, back out, and then the other would try and sweep Kakashi's legs. On top of that, they kept alternating their strategies with such precision, that it was like fighting two fighters with the exact same mind.

["For the Love of the Game" / 0:32]

Sasuke wasn't doing any better.

"The last and true Uchina," Ira taunted. "Hard to believe to be honest. At least Itachi made me break a sweat."

"Sh-shut up!" Sasuke shouted, making some signs behind his back.

"Do you even have some new tricks to pull? If you don't, then you have no hope of fulfilling your revenge."

"CHIDORI!" Sasuke lunged forward with his arm out, chakara lightning exploding from his palm. But the clone just lept over him, causing him to blow a hole in another building.

"I stand corrected," said Ira upon landing, "but you are still far from restoring the Uchina Clan."

["For the Love of the Game" / 1:22]

Sakura in the mean time was slicing back and forth with her kunai, to no avail.

"What do you get from blowing up a library in the first place?"

"You've got to be kidding," the Ira clone mocked, "You and the Sand are the same."

"We're nothing alike!" Sakura shouted, throwing some shuriken, which he easily dodged then countered by throwing a kunai at her. She disappeared in a cloud of smoke and the kunai hit a log of wood. The clone ducked then vanished a split-second later as more shuriken flew at him from above.

"Substitutions are too easy to counter girl," Ira boasted, round-kicking Sakura in the head.

["For the Love of the Game" / 2:03]

As Sakura was picking herself of the ground, Kakashi and Sasuke ended up back-to-back against three Iras. The fourth Ira stood in front of Sakura as she was standing up. She rubbed her left eye, thinking of how ugly she will look with a blackeye, when she looked straight at the clone, and froze.

["For the Love of the Game" / 2:26 (then skip to 2:52 and pause)]

The clones and the real Ira looked at Sakura in surprise and horror.

"Damn it!" Ira made a sign and the clones vanished.

["For the Love of the Game" / play from 2:52]

Ira then jumped up into the air and threw down another batch of shuriken. All three of them dodged and lept up to the rooftops throwing their own shuriken in response. Ira made another hand sign, vanished, and reappeared a split-second after the shuriken passed only to face…

["For the Love of the Game" / 3:12]

…three Kakashies.

"What the-"

"Surprise!" all three Kakashies announced in unison. Ira flipped over, kicked one clone, punched another, then wrapped his right leg around the neck of the third. All three clones vanished in puffs of smoke.

"Lightning Blade!"

"Chidori!" the real Kakashi and Sasuke, with lightning chakara in their palms, lunged at the still airborn Ira from both sides and hit…

["For the Love of the Game" / end song]

…nothing.

They both landed, having avoided a deadly collision with each other.

"Damn it!" Sasuke mumbled, "what a waste of chakara!"

"I just hope Naruto hasn't completely lost his cool yet," said Kakashi, recovering his Sharingan eye.

**Elsewhere**

"My, my, my," Razor cajoled, twirling his sword on top of a telephone pole, "you have quite a lot of energy little fox."

"How do you know about the Nine-Tailed Fox?" Naruto interrogated from the neighboring building.

"You be surprised what ALISAR knows, little fox."

"ALISAR? What is ALISAR?"

"Hmm? Oh, darn, I don't think I was supposed to tell you that yet. However, since it appears we're going to be long-standing enemies, I might as well-"

A soft boom occurred and they both looked to see a bright white flare light up in the blue sky.

"Oh well, out of time, see you later…Naruto Uzamaki, the Unpredictable Fox of the Leaf." And with that, Razor vanished in a blur.

**Noodle Bar**

"ALISAR, hmm…"

"Does that sound familiar at all Kakashi?" Sakura asked, eating her first meal of the day (she was still on that ridiculous diet). Everyone was looking at Kakashi at this point. Naruto just received his second bowl of ramen, Sasuke was leaning against a post, and Sakura was trying to eat while holding an ice pack against her eye.

"Actually…now that I think about it; Shadow, when we met the second time, mentioned the name of an organization he was part of. He called it Rasila, describing it as a secret society that spent most of its time pouring over history books and scrolls on certain myths and legends. Rasila…Alisar…they actually sound similar don't they?" Kakashi rubbed his jaw in thought as the others looked at him. "Well, ethier way, we head out for the Hidden Mist Village tomorrow. Pack your bags for light travel and meet me at the front gate at dawn."

"Right," the others agreed. Sasuke and Kakashi left almost immediately, Naruto stayed at the counter, and Sakura finished her single bowl of light-calorie soup before leaving. All of them unaware that on the rooftop of the adjacent shop, a figure, dressed all in white, wearing a straw hat, and having a white kerchief across his mouth and nose, crouched low while watching and listening.

"It is about to begin," the stranger said.


	3. Ira in the Mist

**ALISAR Chronicles**

**Seraphim Haven**

A kid garbed all in black sat in the center of the room. His mind wiring in thought.

"So…we've run into the Fox and the True Mirror-Eye," he pondered. Then he smiled, his silver eyes glinting in the candle light. "Well then, it is your turn now…

…Avian, Seraphim of the Mist."

**Land of Fire**

**en-Route to the Hidden Mist Village**

"Naruto, slow down." Squad Seven moved swiftly through the woods. Kakashi moved forward to make sure Naruto didn't move to far ahead while Sakura and Sasuke stayed behind.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" Kakashi inquired as he pulled up along side him, "Is it about what Razor said back in the village?" Naruto quickly nodded. "Don't worry about it too much. There are people who will want control of such things, but I don't think ALISAR is that kind of group."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, now lets both slow down before Sakura and Sasuke lose their Chakra."

**Later…**

Night had fallen and Squad Seven had built a fire to gather around. They were all quiet, until Sasuke asked: "Have you sensed anyone following us Sensei?"

"As a matter of fact, I have." Everyone, including Naruto, was suddenly on edge.

"For how long?" Sakura asked.

"About a few hours ago. At first I thought it was Shadow or Ira, but Shadow can't travel as fast as a messenger bird flies and Ira probably would be too skilled for me or Sasuke to sense him."

"So it has to be some other member of ALISAR?"

"Most likely, but what kind of organization would follow and not attack?"

**Three Days Later**

**en-Route to Hidden Mist Village**

"Why couldn't we take a boat from the Land of the Waves?" Naruto complained. "It would have been great to check in and see how they were all doing. Besides, we need to take a boat anyway."

"A good excuse for a side-trip," Kakashi admitted, "but it's faster to go this route." All of them were still on edge about the fact that someone was following them, but that just encouraged them to get to the Hidden Mist faster. But along with the encouragement, Naruto and Kakashi noticed Sakura messing around with a strip of cloth. It was definitely unlike her to act in such a way by itself, but to be compulsive about it is something else altogether.

"Halt!" Kakashi commanded, lifting a hand. They all scurried to find cover then observed their surroundings. They were on the edge of the forest, in front of an enormous clearing with boulders scattered around. A subtle mist had made the area grey and opaque. But what harkened the most of their attention was the figure in the middle of the mist.

["Beyond the Wasteland" - Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete]

The stranger was dressed all in white. He was wearing a trench coat with an up-turned collar, white shirt and pants, white fingerless gloves, and a white headband with a familiar symbol imprinted on it in black. A very familiar symbol.

"Ira!" Sakura screamed. The stranger immediately began to chuckle at this.

"Heh, well that just figures."

"Have you been following us ever since we left the village?" Kakashi asked.

"Perhaps."

"I see…Naruto, Sakura, move on ahead. Sasuke and I will-"

"I'm fighting him." Everyone looked at Sakura as though she had just lost her mind. "Don't worry about me," she assured them, taking the strip of cloth she was playing with earlier, "I know how to beat his Jutsu."

"Do you now?" Ira pondered, scratching his wild black hair. Sakura then tied the cloth around her head, angling it so it covered one of her eyes (like Kakashi). At this, Ira's piercing blue eyes widened in surprise. "Interesting," he finally said, "well then, what are you waiting for…little girl."

["Beyond the Wasteland" / 1:47 ]

Sakura leapt forward and attacked.

Ira dodged the shuriken she threw then started to move this way and that, avoiding the kunai she was swinging. After conducting this retreating strategy, Ira spun around and kicked his leg out at her head. She leaned back, his foot missing her face by an inch.

"Not bad, not bad at all."

"Shut up already," Sakura snapped, "unless you want to talk about ALISAR, just shut up!"

"Huh, oh, so Razor let his big mouth go off again."

"Yeah, and we're going to get every ounce of information about ALISAR once I defeat your jutsu and kick your butt!"

"Hmm…really?" He then spun around threw a kunai at her, a white ribbon attached to the end. Sakura made some hand signs and vanished, leaving a wooden log in her place when the kunai hit. She appeared right behind Ira and threw some more shuriken at him. He leapt out of the way, tossing another white stripped kunai, which missed her face by an inch.

["Beyond the Wasteland" / 2:51 - pause]

"Hey, Kakashi, shouldn't we like…stop her?" Naruto asked, scratching his head.

"No."

"What! But She'll be killed!"

"And on top of that, we won't know what ideas she has about his mirage jutsu," said Sasuke.

["Beyond the Wasteland" / 2:51 - resume]

"Lets see then," Ira muttered, making some hand signs, "Seraphim Blood Invocation - Ira Seraphim!" He made an additional hand sign (the same sign for the Mirage Jutsu). Ira clones suddenly appeared, the same way they did last time (as though they were just stepping out of his outline). In no time at all, nine Iras surrounded Sakura and lunged at her. Sakura looked at a clone to her right, threw a right-handed punch at the clone's face and…

["Beyond the Wasteland" / 3:17 - pause]

"She got him! She hit the real Ira!" Naruto cheered.

"No way!" Sasuke gasped, eyes wide.

"Incredible!" Kakashi breathed, bearing an identical look of shock.

["Beyond the Wasteland" / 3:17 - resume]

"Not bad," Ira said as the clones vanished. "But fun time is over." And with that, he drew his sword, pale blue blade with white and silver hilt, moved behind Sakura so fast that he was almost a blur, then swung his sword right through her.

["Beyond the Wasteland" / 3:34]

The sword didn't draw blood, but that didn't stop Sakura from falling forward and coughing up some red liquid.

"Seraphim Blood Invocation - Aero Seraphim," Ira spoke after he sheathed his sword, making some more hand signs as he stood behind her. "Secret Seal Jutsu." He threw a palm into her right shoulder blade.

["Beyond the Wasteland" / 3:46]

"Sakura!" Naruto and the others yelled as she collapsed.

"Ninja Art, Hidden Mist Jutsu."

The mist intensified, and then lessened to show that Ira had vanished.

["Beyond the Wasteland" / end]

Naruto, Kakashi, and Sasuke ran to Sakura. Naruto got to her first and turned her over.

"Sakura! Come on Sakura! Wake up!" he pleaded.

"Easy, Naruto, easy," said Kakashi, trying to calm Naruto down.

"Damn it! He's gone!" Sasuke complained.

"All the better," Kakashi responded before turning to Sakura and placing his fingers on her neck. "Its okay Naruto, she's alive." Naruto sighed in relief, but was still noticeably upset.

**Ferry Port, abandoned warehouse**

"The girl knows the secret of your jutsu brother."

"You sealed her, right?"

"Of course I did. But there's something else we should take note of."

"What?"

"I tried attacking her with Korinotsurugi. It knocked her unconscious, but it didn't even mark her."

"Really, what was her name?"

"Sakura, I believe."

"Sakura Haruno?"

"We need to check her family bloodline."

"Agreed, but your congratulations are still in order for the successful mission…

…Avian Seraphim."


	4. Thoughts and Comforts on a Crossing

**ALISAR Chronicles**

_hello?…hello?_

_What? You? You're not supposed to be able to be in contact with me sister!_

_Sister?_

_Yes, Sakura! You're not supposed to talk to me._

_Wait…I don't even have a sister._

_It will take to long to explain. Just promise me one thing sister._

_Uh…sure, anything you like._

_Don't talk to me again and please warm up a little._

_Huh? Wait-What?_

_Goodbye big sister…_

_What just happened?…_

**Barge en-route to the Land of the Mist**

Sakura opened her eyes.

"Oh, you're awake." She looked up to see Kakashi leaning back in a chair, reading "Make-Out Paradise."

"Sensei, where am I?"

"On a barge on our way to the Land of the Mist. You took quite a beating."

"What happened after I got knocked out?"

"He just vanished after he preformed some kind of sealing technique on you."

"What about Sasuke?"

"He's fine, he's resting outside."

"Oh, and what about Naruto?" Kakashi pointed at the other side of her bed. There, on a bench, was Naruto. He was curled up, wearing his orange pants and a black shirt while using his jacket as a pillow, and snoring softly.

"He is as stubborn as ever. He wouldn't move from that spot until you regained consciousness."

"Oh…really…um…okay."

"Listen to me Sakura," Kakashi softly spoke, leaning forward. "How did you beat Ira's Mirage Jutsu? You do remember, don't you?"

"Yeah, of course I do. You just have to-" she froze, an icy feeling setting in. "I…I…can't remember."

Sasuke sat cross-legged on the front of the barge. The door behind him opened and closed as Kakashi came out.

"Sakura just came around," Kakashi announced as he approached, "but she couldn't remember how she beat his jutsu."

"You think that sealing jutsu had anything to do with it?" Sasuke asked as he sat down next to him.

"Probably, I just hope the seal breaks when he appears again. It's bad enough that she can't remember now, but if there is no memory recall when we need to fight him again, it could be disastrous."

"That Ira is probably the second best of the organization."

"Perhaps, but that would make him the best, only second to the leader."

"Huh?"

"I don't think that guy was Ira." Sasuke gaped at him.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, for a few reasons. First, his attitude and behavior was slightly different. Second, the hand signs that he used to begin his jutsu."

_"Seraphim Blood Invocation, Ira Seraphim."_

"When Ira used the jutsu the first time, he simply made a single hand sign before being able to summon clones. And finally, his weapon."

"Ira didn't even have a sword with him when we first encountered him."

"Precisely."

"But then who was that guy?"

"Who knows, I just hope he isn't the type to hold a grudge."

Sakura lay still on the bed, starring up at the ceiling. Why can't she remember how to beat Ira's jutsu? It was so simple too. And what was the deal with that "little sister" that talked to her when she was unconscious. Just then Naruto yawned and stretched out, kind of like a cat. He sat up and rubbed his eyes before looking at her and grinning.

"Hey, hey, Sakura! You're awake!" He pounced onto a stool next to her bed. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," Sakura answered, but then replied in a more sorry tone, "except…I can't remember how I defeated Ira's jutsu."

"Really," Naruto asked, scratching his head, "not even a little?" She quickly shook her head.

"No. Why am I always like this?"

"Huh?"

"Whenever you guys are in need of help, I fail to assist you in any way shape or form," she cried out, tears starting to fall down her face. "Why? Why am I so useless?" She began to cry uncontrollably now, her entire body started to shake as she hugged her sides. Why was she only good when fighting opponents who could be defeated by Sasuke and Naruto with ease? Why was she weak? Why was she always…

Sakura felt a soft hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Naruto, standing over her while clenching her shoulder in a reassuring manner.

"You always help us out Sakura. You just don't know how." Sakura stared at him for a few seconds before closing her eyes and tilting her head so that it rested on his hand.

"Thank you, Naruto."


	5. Brothers of a Fate

**ALISAR Chronicles**

**Seraphim Haven**

The figure, garbed in black, sat in the center of the dimly lit room. Seven candles gave a little light to the room, even though the figure didn't need any light to see. He began to make a complex combination of hand signs.

"Attendant fraters nexus lit igne mentis et veritatis," he spoke.

Six circles of light and color appeared and started moving steadily around his head.

"Brothers."

"Areo."

"Greetings."

"Brother Areo."

"Yo."

"What up bro?" Areo nodded at each of the greetings, then spoke again to secure the link they all now shared.

"Areo Seraphim, Master of the Family as decided by the Origin of our Selves, finds the light."

"Lyric Seraphim, shakes the air."

"Ira Seraphim, strong with earth."

"Shadow Seraphim, guides others through the darkness."

"Avian Seraphim, fights with the water."

"Razor Seraphim, controls the flames."

"Good, everyone is obviously here," said Areo. "Now, to business. I understand you have results Ira?"

"Yes brother, but you're not going to like it. The temple is there, however, if a disturbance of balance is registered within the antechamber, the whole Land of the Mist will be essentially destroyed."

"What kind of disturbance?"

"Worst case scenario, someone carrying around a tailed-beast places a single foot in there."

"Are you serious Ira?"

"Completely Shadow, why do you think you had to kill the Mizukage?"

"I assumed she knew too much and could have ruined the Master Plan."

"The Mist is like Somalia, information could've easily gotten to the Akatsuki or Orochimaru," Areo explained. He turned his attention to a different circle. "Speaking of which; Razor, what's the deal with the remaining Akatsuki?"

"The majority are either dead or severely injured. It was actually quite easy once I knew where they all were."

"Good, start making your way back to the Hidden Mist Village. Lyric, what news do you have from the Leaf?"

"Not good brother. As suspected, Sakura Haruno's family tree does include a vital segment of the White Ice bloodline."

"Well that's not something to really worry about."

"Maybe not that, Avian, but her family, her clan, has just been eliminated." Everyone froze at those words.

"How were they all killed?" asked Shadow.

"That's the worst bit!" Lyric responded, his circle starting to shake.

"Focus Lyric, calm down," Ira soothed.

"They were all killed by 5.45mm caliber rounds shot from a 5.45 times 39 cartridge."

"WHAT!" Everyone was completely mortified at this. They all started yelling, debating, and talking at once. After about a few minutes or so, Areo sighed in fustration and reached behind him to pull out a…

WERNNNNNNNNNNNN!

"Enough, the jutsu has a time limit remember!"

"But brother," Ira interjected, fear "the only one who could possibly do such a thing is that Mr. Light person that Big Brother made the deal with."

"I know, but we need to focus on the Master Plan. Avian, you're going to have to antagonize Sakura. The grief and confusion caused by the death of her entire clan will provoke her abilities to manifest. Understand?"

"Completely, brother."

**En-Route to the Land of the Mist**

Three Sand ninja raced across the forest floor. Under orders to assist the Mist and bring Shadow to justice, they will do anything to achieve this. The first was just doing this as duty. The second, to advance his rank and to make up for past mistakes. And the last…

"I'm coming for you," Kankuro muttered to himself, "You will pay…

…Ira!"


	6. Additional Complications

**ALISAR Chronicles**

**Hidden Mist Village**

"People actually live here, right?" Naruto just couldn't resist asking. The village itself looked hospitable enough, but the heavy mist and the near-deserted streets made the place seem more like what the Land of the Waves was like before Squad Seven showed up.

"The Land of the Bloody Mist," Kakashi spoke as they stepped onto the pier. "The ninja here are some of the best in the world, but the Land has been torn by civil unrest and constant turmoil for as long as many could remember. I've never been here myself, but believe me when I say that this mission must be done with quickly before something unfortunate shall occur."

"How lovely," Sasuke remarked sarcastically.

"Welcome Leaf Ninjas." Three Mist Ninjas approached them. The one in the middle spoke again. "We hope you had a somewhat pleasant journey."

"It could've gone better, but thanks for your concern," Kakashi replied, shaking hands with the Mist chunin.

"Please, come this way. We need to get you to the government facility before curfew begins."

**Village Center**

"Do you think we will make it through brother?" Two members of ALISAR stood on top of a building over looking the path of the new arrivals. Ira stood, garbed in his usual green, and crouching next to him was Shadow, wearing an all black outfit that was similar to Avian's except that it didn't include a headband.

"Make it through what Ira?"

"This mess. Will the Master Plan succeed? Can we do our part? Or will Mr. Light win and send us back into non-existence?"

"Hard to say. First obstacle to the plan: the Temple. If we lose the Land of the Mist then this world will become weak as a whole. Next: the elimination of Sakura's clan. Mr. Light apparently knew something that we didn't, so we need to protect Sakura as well. And then there's the appearance of automatic firearms that don't even exist in this world. What if Light begins giving weapons to both sides? If he does, then we'll be in big trouble."

"I hate it to be seen as a bad guy."

"Well you have to admit, villains get away with a lot don't they?"

**Barge to the Land of the Mist**

"Speak up Gaara, or at least move." The three sand siblings sat on the open deck of the barge they got in the Land of the Waves. Temari sat with her back against the barge's cabin, reading a book. Kankuro on the other hand was tinkering with his puppet-weapon "Crow," trying to give him an additional weapon so he would be ready for his next encounter with Ira. And Gaara stood on the very prow of the barge, still as a statue and equally silent. At the voice of his sister however, he turned his head and rested a single eye upon her.

"Why?" Temari snapped her book closed and rubbed her eyes.

"You're making me nervous. This is exactly the same way you acted on our way to the Chunin Exams."

"Apologies." He stepped off the prow, placed his sand gourd down, then actually laid down on the deck. This actually surprised Temari, since this was so unlike Gaara to begin with. But then again, his personality has taken a turn for the better. Whatever happened between him and Naruto was good thing. She opened her book and continued reading. A few minutes later, Gaara surprised her again by looking up at her and asking:

_"What are you reading?"_

This shocked both Temari and Kankuro into a brief stupor before Temari closed the book, got up, and handed it over to Gaara, who just sat up with his legs crossed. He turned the book over in his hands after examining the title.

"The Art of the Genesis Style: Volume 3 - Sound Method," he read aloud. He flipped through it, closed it, then opened it again to the inside cover. "This was in the archives," he said, noticing the stamp on the page.

"Yes, I checked it out the day before Razor and Ira appeared. For some reason, it was the only book with a second copy, so I was intrigued," Temari explained. "But there isn't much to it. Just a bit of light reading, nothing more."

"This is light?" Gaara asked, closing the book and holding it in one hand. Temari rolled her eyes.

"Yes, it is heavier than it looks, but there's really nothing important. A lot of philosophy really."

"Is the other copy still there?" This made Temari freeze solid for a few seconds.

"Well, now that you mention it, the second copy was missing along with that scroll and those other two books that Ira and Razor took."

"So that is one of the books that they were after?" Kankuro asked, taking a break from modifying Crow.

Gaara opened the book again, turned over a few pages, then skimmed a paragraph.

_Of course certain experts would describe dreams and emotions as "random firing of neurons" in the brain. However, if certain complex sounds, such as music, were introduced to the brain, an individuals entire personality may be altered or completely changed. This proves the exact opposite of what the experts believe. And also, that music could not only modify a personality, but control the masses as well._

Gaara snapped the book shut, his eyes wide.

"I think…I know why they took this book's copy."


	7. Sakura vs Avian: Ice & Air Battle

**ALISAR Chronicles**

**Hidden Mist Village**

**the next day**

"Man! Why can't we just find out where ALISAR's hideout is and kick their butts before they do something else?"

"Stop complaining Naruto." Squad seven was gathered together at the city center. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were hanging upside down with their feet attached to the underside of some tree branches by chakra. Kakashi on the other hand was meditating on a concrete block while reading Make-Out Paradise. They were like this for about an hour. Naruto of course was getting restless. He raised his hand and waved it eagerly in the air (take note that he is still upside down).

"Hey, hey, Kakashi sensei. Don't we know what ALISAR was stealing over the years?"

"In general, yes." Kakashi looked up from his book. "The vast majority of stolen materials had to do with philosophy and theories involving sound. But," he rubbed his chin in thought, "now that I think about it. When Shadow was working for Rasila, which probably changed its name _into _ALISAR, he was stealing books and scrolls involving old myths and ancient legends. Maybe ALISAR was looking for specific places of power so they could have not just one, but several, hidden bases. Now its looking into philosophy and Ninjutsu theories."

"Maybe they're trying to become more powerful," Sasuke suggested.

"No, I don't think so," said Kakashi, scratching his head. "They, at least those we ran into, don't seem to like power hungry types. But maybe they are looking for something to help them in planning something."

"Yeah, but what?" Sakura pondered.

A loud rumble and crash sounded out through the city. Naruto lost focus and fell to the ground from his upside down perch as Sasuke and Sakura landed on their feet. After climbing onto rooftops and running down several blocks, squad seven stopped at a scene of absolute impossibility, causing them to stop in shock. On one of the larger rooftops, were two very familiar figures. Ira and Razor, and around them were at least twenty unconscious or severely injured Mist ninjas.

"You two again?" Naruto shouted, pointing an accusing finger.

"Tsk, tsk; don't you know its rude to point?" said Ira, rubbing his head.

"Don't you know its rude to attack someone from behind while sealing their memories?" Sakura retorted, anger flowing into her voice. At this, both Ira and Razor froze, looked at each other, then burst out laughing.

"Umm…"

"You-ha ha-you think that I-heh heh-I was the one you fought on your way to the Mist?" Ira inquired with bursts of laughter.

"Well, you…"

"Jutsus and headbands don't determine a person's identity. First off, our signature jutsus are all Kekkei Genkai."

"That can't be right," said Kakashi, "If your techniques were all Kekkei Genkai, then your look-alike wouldn't have been able to copy your Mirage Jutsu."

"Under normal circumstances, that would be the case. However, Kekkei Genkai and Kekkei Tota are both not the right phrases for it. Truth be told, its more like Kekkei Tayo. While we are part of the same family, our jutsus manifest differently and some of our jutsus can be passed on to others if certain conditions are met. To top things off, all of ALISAR can share certain abilities with the help of Blood Invocation. This allows us to borrow each others' jutsus."

"If you didn't attack Sakura, then who was that?" Naruto asked as Kakashi was thinking about what Ira meant by "part of the same family."

"Oh, he's coming. He is just checking the mail."

"Enough of that," said Sasuke, "what are you planning?"

"Can I answer this one brother?" asked Razor, hefting his sword.

"Hell no Razor," Ira answered, then turning his attention back to Sasuke. "ALISAR is a private organization who is charged with fulfilling their part of the Master Plan. Of course I'm not going to tell you what the plan entails but I will tell you this…this world is pathetic."

"Let me guess, you intend to destroy the world then rebuild it."

"Don't be ridiculous! Any form of destruction on a world scale would only lead to anarchy and chaos that will last for over a hundred years and cause humanity to forget everything that they had learned throughout history. Besides, you're not getting the big picture. Our overall goal is universal revolution. But in order to do that, we need to prepare this world for what is about to come."

"You're nothing but a power hungry cult!" Sakura yelled. "Now where is your look-alike that prevented us from getting here sooner?"

"Nice to know you share concern for me…Sakura."

["Advent: One-Winged Angel" - Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete]

That voice! That icy chill and overall vibe.

["Advent: One-Winged Angel" - 0:04]

Sakura looked behind her in time to see a figure, garbed in white with a head of wild black hair, before he rammed into her. They both went off the roof and onto the ground next to a fountain.

Sakura rolled to her feet as the figure in white simply jumped to his feet and eerily floated to the top of the fountain.

["Advent: One-Winged Angel" - 0:12]

"So glad to meet you again. My name is Avian, Seraphim of the Mist and warrior of water."

XXXXXXX

Up on the roof, the rest of squad seven were about to intervene before Ira held up a hand.

"Wait for a bit, let us see what happens." Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi all growled in frustration, but remained still.

XXXXXXX

"What the hell does that mean?" Sakura snarled, readying her kunai.

"Never you mind, especially with this bit of news on the line." He held up a message scroll. "This was on its way from the leaf. I must give my condolences."

"For what?"

"For the elimination of the Haruno clan of course."

["Advent: One-Winged Angel" - 0:39]

"What?" No way, that can't be true. It just isn't possible. But then why would he just…? "You…you bastard! I'm going to tear you to shreds!"

"If you want to do that, then use this." He tossed over a small sword in a black sheath, which she caught then unsheathed. "You won't come close to marking me with that puny kunai of yours."

"I plan to do more than that…Avian!"

"I look forward to it."

["Advent: One-Winged Angel" - 1:10]

They lunged at each other. Sakura swung the sword in her hands at Avian, who twisted in the air in such an elaborate fashion that it was like he was being controlled by a set of strings. She spun around and brought her foot toward Avian's head. Again he avoided her attack, this time ducking his head (while still in mid-air) and then leaping past her while throwing a batch of white-colored shuriken, which flew in a half circle motion, missing Sakura the first time but managing to mark her cheek and scratch her sides. She landed on the ground, threw some shuriken of her own at Avian, and lunged at him again. Avian appeared to be hopping on air as he avoided each and every one of Sakura's attacks.

XXXXXXX

"Avian isn't even touching the ground!" Naruto exclaimed from the his spot on the roof. "What jutsu is he using?"

"He isn't," said Ira. The others turned to look at him, mostly out of astonishment. "His own ability, he calls it Wind Stepping. He lives up to his name in the process. Avian Seraphim."

XXXXXXX

The duel seemed to go on forever. Sakura would seem to be winning, then Avian, then back to Sakura. They seemed evenly matched, even when Avian drew his pale blue sword. This made Sakura shake her head half way through.

No way, she thought, he was just toying with her.

_No! He's not!_

Huh?

_Look out!_

Sakura blocked an ice-fused attack from Avian just in time before leaping out of the way.

_Come on, don't just stand there! Use your family's power!_

What? Wait…

Their swords clashed again. Avian followed through by kicking Sakura in the stomach, forcing her through the wooden doors of a storehouse. He landed in front, remaining still…before having to make wall of ice by sticking his sword in the ground just as a wave of blue energy blasted the fragmented door of its hinges.

["Advent: One-Winged Angel" - 4:52]

Sakura rushed back into the open, her body enveloped in what appeared to be sky blue flames.

XXXXXXX

"What the?"

"Sensei?"

"Don't look at me!" Kakashi said. "I don't know what's going on either."

XXXXXXX

Their swords clashed again and again in a quick succession of movements. But then Avian deflected one of Sakura's upward, followed by a powerful side-kick which made Sakura float in the air just as Avian stabbed his sword through the left side of her torso, right below her chest.

["Advent: One-Winged Angel" - 5:11 / pause]

"Sakura!" screamed Naruto, Kakashi, and Sasuke.

["Advent: One-Winged Angel" - 5:11 / resume]

"It looks like Korinotsurugi made up her mind," Avian stated, Sakura still being held in the air. "But no matter; like what Ira-elder said: we must uphold our part of the Master Plan."

["Advent: One-Winged Angel" - 5:29]

At these words he tossed Sakura high into the air (and pulled his sword out of her) then launched after her, thrusting his sword again and again. Each new thrust making a new cut on her skin. She fell down to the ground, bleeding profusely, and got to a kneeling position as Avian continued floating in the air.

"Time to end this," he said raising his sword to reveal that it was letting off an eerie blue light.

["Advent: One-Winged Angel" - 6:01 / pause]

_Hello? Big sister?_

_Sakura blinked and now saw that she was in a mist-filled world that was completely white. She was still bleeding, but wasn't feeling as much pain as she was earlier. She felt and heard a presence behind her, but didn't bother to look. She was exhausted and still needed to fight Avian._

_I'm here, if this is where I think it is._

_"sigh" Listen Sakura…Avian is telling the truth. The Haruno clan has been extinguished. But more on that later. Right now, you need to stand up._

_A slight wave of pain rolled over her as she slowly stood, gingerly holding the sword in her hands._

_One question._

_Yes?_

_Have I met you before? For real?_

_Yes, more than once. But now focus on getting me back from him. Okay?_

_Back from him?_

_Be safe…big sister._

["Advent: One-Winged Angel" - 6:01 / resume]

Sakura yelled and swung her sword in an upward motion, releasing an arc of white light into the air at Avian. He deflected the it but got his face marked with a small gash across his cheek.

"What in the world!" Everyone gasped as Sakura's hair grew to its original length (to the length it was before she had it cut in the series) and turned white. Her eyes turned light blue and her sword appeared to be emitting bright blue fire.

"You're the one going down Avian!" And with that, she launched into the air. She actually appeared to have mastered Avian's Wind Stepping ability. And right when things seemed to be getting unbelievable enough, Sakura began…

"Are those…clones?"

Another Sakura appeared, then another and another until there were at least ten Sakura's total. They surrounded Avian, circling in mid-air. Avian kept turning this way and that, sword raised in defense. One of the Sakuras lunged forward and attacked. Avian blocked her sword but suffered a sword cut on his arm as another Sakura came in from behind. This pattern continued until Avian was just as cut up as Sakura was.

"This is for the destruction of my clan!" All the Sakuras yelled in unison, before all the clones went ahead and attempted to make one last mark each before they vanished. While the real Sakura surged forward and swung her sword.

["Advent: One-Winged Angel" - end]

There was a large flash of bluish-white light that slowly faded away. Still in the air, battered and bleeding, were Sakura (now looking like her normal self, hair cut and everything) and Avian.

"Did she get him?" Naruto asked out loud.

"I think this shall go down in history as a stalemate," Ira responded, actually sounding concerned.

Up in the air, Sakura's sword shattered. After which, she coughed up some more blood, then fell forward to earth. Almost in unison, Avian coughed up something into his left hand (his right still holding his sword).

"Oh crap…" he said the fell to Earth as well.

Neither one of them hit the ground. Both ALISAR and Squad Seven rushed forward and caught their respected fighters.

"Well, that was something I never expected."

"Neither did we," responded Ira, addressing Kakashi. Naruto gently his thumb across Sakura's face, removing some dried blood from the cut on her cheek.

"Hey…fox kid…"

"Huh?" Naruto looked at Avian, his eyes barley open as he addressed him from Razor's arms (a little note, Razor is a big guy, so he's the one who usually caries the injured).

"When she…regains…conscious…ness…tell her…she is better…than me by…a long shot…"

"I'll tell her," said Naruto.

"Until next time then?" Ira asked.

"Yes," said Kakashi. And with that, Ira threw down a smoke bomb and the three members of ALISAR vanished in a cloud

of white mist.

"She's still alive, right?" Kakashi placed his fingers on her neck. "Yes Sasuke, she's still alive." Naruto wasn't listening. He remembered during the Chunin Exams, Sakura went from the one on the sidelines to another genuine shinobi. During the day after the Hokage's funeral, Sakura explained that she made the change herself because she hated feeling helpless while seeing all that happened from behind others like Rock Lee, Sasuke, and him. Know he understood how she must have felt. Now it was exactly the opposite, with everyone else one the sideline, she has become helpless against actual enemies.

He stood up, carrying Sakura in his arms, her head on his shoulder. Don't worry Sakura, he silently promised, you won't have to go through that again.


	8. Misty Introductions

**ALISAR Chronicles**

**Hidden Mist Village**

**after Sakura's fight with Avian**

_You don't have very much luck sister._

_Huh, oh, it's you again. What was your name again?_

_Korinotsurugi. I am the blade that Avian wields._

_But shouldn't you be talking to him then?_

_Believe me, I do. But you are the one I now belong to._

_Why?_

_Because I truly belong to the Haruno clan._

_Then I…I'm the…only one left then._

_I am so sorry big sister._

_He really destroyed my family then._

_Actually…no._

_Huh?_

_The Haruno have been destroyed, but not by ALISAR._

_Then…why did Avian say he did?_

_He was trying to provoke you, so that your abilities would manifest._

_Then who killed my family?_

_I don't know, but ALISAR is absolutely scared of them. Listen, you are not even close to being healthy. But when you heal up a little bit, I will pass on to you everything you need to know. Alright big sister?_

_Alright…Korinotsurugi._

Sakura moaned and opened her eyes. She was in bed again. Now she knew how Naruto and Sasuke felt.

"Hey, hey, Sakura! You're awake!" Sakura turned her head to see Naruto sitting next to her bed.

"Hey Naruto," she said, weakly. "Where's Sasuke and Kakashi?"

"Sasuke is in what's left of the Mist archives. ALISAR hit this place too. Oh, and Kakashi Sensei is cooking something that smells really bad. He says it's medicine to help you heal up."

"Hmm…that's good."

"No kidding!"

"Huh?"

"You totally wasted that Avian guy!" Naruto was on his feet now, his posture relaying a complete sense of victory. She had to admit, it made her feel better. But…

"He almost killed me Naruto."

"Yeah I know," he said, becoming more solemn and sitting back down. "But you did the same to him." She groaned, he just didn't get it.

"What happened…after I blacked out?"

"Ira and Razor picked up Avian and went away."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Avian was barely conscious, but he managed to tell us something to pass on to you."

"What is that?"

"He said:

_When she…regains…conscious…ness…tell her…she is better…than me by…a long shot…_

"He said that?" Sakura asked, slightly surprised and half-wondering if Naruto was pulling her leg.

"Yeah, and he passed out right when he said it too."

"What about his sword?"

"Huh?"

"Avian's sword, Korinotsurugi, did he take it with him?"

"Uh…yeah, I think so. Why do you ask?"

"Nothing…just had to ask…that's all."

"Is she awake now?" They turned to see Kakashi edging into the room carrying a bowl of murky white soup. "Good, I was just thinking of what we would have to do if we needed to force-feed you."

**Hidden Mist Archives**

Sasuke crouched among the ashes, rubble, and loose papers and empty bindings that used to be a large library. Nothing was left, and what remained was completely insignificant in every way, shape, and form.

"Sasuke Uchina."

Sasuke looked over his shoulder to see a young shinobi with a Hidden Mist armband and spiky-white hair.

"Yes, can I help you?" Sasuke asked, beginning to feel annoyed.

"Nope, just wanted to meet you in person." The young ninja hopped onto a pile of stone rubble, crouching on landing.

"Uh-huh…and you are?" Sasuke pondered.

"Yasei Kemuri, Mist Ninja. My squad has been assigned to assist you from the Leaf." That actually made Sasuke's interest pique.

"Kemuri? I think I know that name from somewhere."

"You should," Yasei said with a wide grin, "the Kemuri clan drew a stalemate with you Uchinas a few decades back." Sasuke's eyes widened momentarily before narrowing with a new hunger.

"I remember, your clan was able to fight us even though you were highly susceptible to Sharingan." He grinned back at Yasei. "So, are you calling me out?"

"After ALISAR is finished, let us meet on the field where are very ancestors stood."

"Heh! You're on!"

**Squad Seven's "Barracks"**

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Kakashi called out in reply. The door opened and three shinobi entered. The first was tall and bald with a purple mark that means "smoke" in kanji. The second was a head shorter and had a head of spiky black hair and carried a bladed staff on his back. The last was half a head shorter then the second and was the only female. She was pale with long purple hair and wearing a belt of daggers around her waist. The first bowed toward Kakashi.

"It is an honor to finally meet with you, Sharingan Kakashi."

"Likewise, Tabako Osu," said Kakashi, bowing back. Both ninjas approached each other and grasped hands. "So you are the Mist who are accompanying us?"

"Yes," replied Tabako (the bald, tall one), "and this is Kame Akushon," the second ninja inclined his head, "and this is Shai Hana," the girl bowed, her eyes avoiding everyone's gaze. "There is a third under me by the name of Yasei Kemuri. He went to the ruined archives in order to meet the Uchina boy."

"I see," Kakashi spoke, sounding content, "this here is Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzamaki." Naruto and Sakura bowed their heads in turn.

"Well then," Kame spoke up, laying his weapon down by the door, "shall we get down to business?"


	9. Shadow's Return

**Squad Seven "Barracks"**

"Kekkei Tayo?" pondered Tabako, as both squad seven and the mist ninjas sat around the room.

"Yes," said Kakashi, "and there is also that jutsu Ira mentioned: Blood Invocation. According to Ira, the jutsu's used by the members of ALISAR develop within each individual accordingly. However, if the one jutsu-user is related to another by blood, then the jutsu in question could be borrowed. At first I thought Ira was pulling our legs by suggesting that, suppose if all the members of ALISAR were related, then each member would have at least four or five different jutsus that no one else had."

"That's impossible right?" asked the Mist ninja Kame.

"Correct," confirmed Kakashi before continuing. "Ira said that: certain jutsus could be passed on if certain conditions were met. With that in mind, I have a theory. First, say a ninja wants to borrow a jutsu from his brother. He then utilizes a jutsu in which his brother is notified. His brother then does a secondary jutsu to see what kind of situation the other is in. After that, the second could then choose to grant or deny the first ninja's request."

"In other words," said Sasuke, "this 'Blood Invocation' keeps the members of ALISAR honest. So if one of them was intending to abuse his power, then he would be unable to use another's jutsu."

"It would seem so," confirmed Kakashi, he crossed his arms. "However, if ALISAR has been together for as long as we think they've been, the chances of distrust arising within their ranks is extremely slim."

"So we have to find some other way to beat them," said Yasei, reclining against the wall and twirling a shuriken between his fingers.

"Be better if we knew where their main base was," grumbled Naruto, sitting cross-legged with his arms crossed.

"Agreed," said Kame. Man, this guy agrees with everything doesn't he? Naruto thought.

"Hold on, what about Miss Haruno?" asked Tabako. Sakura sat up in attention.

"What about me?"

"You were able to stand your ground on equal footing with the ALISAR member identified as Avian. Is there anything you know that could help us out?"

_"Forget it, she can't help you out in the least."_ Everyone froze. Kakashi in particular actually looked like he would faint.

"Oh no."

Black smoke blasted in through the window. Everyone leapt to their feet and readied their kunai. However, a few seconds later the smoke dispersed and a figure appeared by the window. He was garbed in a loosely black combat outfit with a mask and cloth headband covering his mouth, nose, and forehead. But the figure's shape, the hair, everything made him look like; but no.

"Shadow?" asked an awestruck Kakashi, "Is that you?" The newcomer laughed; if they weren't enemies, most of them would say it was the laugh of a playful child, vibrant with mischief and full of innocence.

"Long time Mirror-eye, I have matured somewhat along with my brethren."

"So you are the one responsible for these attacks?" Kakashi demanded, "And the assassination of the Mizukage?"

"Actually...yes."

At this Yasei gave a loud battle cry and lunged at Shadow only to have his attacked blocked by a single hand. Pushing the off-balence Yasei back, Shadow then flipped off the window and landed on the roof across the street.

"We don't want to drag this out Kakashi!" Shadow announced. "Meet ALISAR at the southern most beach at noon to decide our fates!" And with that, he vanished.

"So that's Shadow?" asked Sasuke, "He almost looked like another doppelgänger of Ira and Avian."

"Yeah, he cut his hair from last time," Kakashi admitted, "but that is no doubt the same Shadow I came up against long ago." He turned to Tabako. "What is at the southern most beach?"

"Nothing much, just an old ruin with no significance."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes, that ruin has nothing special about it. However-" he paused suddenly, rubbing his chin in thought. "-now that I think about it. The Mizukage was investigating a different ruin on the northeastern coast."

"So the ruins _are_ important," Kakashi asserted, "just not the ones we're fighting at."

"So they're main hideout is most likely in the northeast ruin?" pondered Kame.

"Yes, but we'll worry about that later. Now we need to head south."


End file.
